The Light of Konoha
by vannnbby
Summary: She was told to leave Konoha in order to protect her beloved village. After 12 years, she returns to Konoha after finding out The Third Hokage was killed. [Kakashi/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**The Light of Konoha.**

[Author's Note: Hello, readers! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. Please bear with me as I am very new to this! Also, remember to write reviews, I would love to hear any requests, recommendations, etc. Thank you!]

[Music: _Samidare_]

Kakashi Hatake made his way to the Memorial Stone, the rain pouring heavily that day in Konoha. He stopped short to the last tree before the open area, realizing a figure is already standing in front of the Memorial. He tried to identify the figure through the rain, a female. She had on a Konoha white cloak unhooded, allowing her hair to be shown, which reached down to her waist. The only other thing he could see were her shoes, normal black ones worn by ninjas.

It seemed like an eternity as he watched the stranger, who seemed to be in deep thought, still facing the Memorial Stone. Kakashi was always good at sensing a person's aura. He felt a familiarity presence from the person, but at the same time, distance and strangeness.

He began to walk towards the Memorial, hoping to see who this mysterious person is. One step, and another step. The person didn't seem to feel his presence. _Is she even a Ninja?_ He thought. He stopped, the person had knelt down and placed two red roses in front of the Memorial. She got up and turned around, facing him, head down. She took a step forward, stopped, and looked up. Silver grey eyes met his black one.

_No… it can't be._

The person widened her eyes at the sight of Kakashi, then blinked a few times to rid of her shock. A somber look now on her petite face.

[_Flashback_]

A 5-year old Kakashi entered the classroom at the Academy. Today was his first day at the Academy. He scanned the room to see where he should sit. He found an empty seat but looked to the person sitting next to it. It was a girl who looked equally in age as him. She seemed quiet and had a sad look on her face. He sat down next to her and extended a hand towards her.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake! Today's my first day here!" said Kakashi eagerly.

The girl stared at Kakashi's extended hand for a few seconds, and slowly put out hers towards him, grabbing it.

"Hikari Senju," a small, quiet voice came from her, "Today is my first day too."

"I hope we can be friends!" piped Kakashi.

He smiled at her, excited to see what awaits for him at the Academy. She gave him a small smile back, unknowing to Kakashi that he had become her first friend.

[_End Flashback_]

[_Flashback_]

"I'm sorry about your father, Kakashi-kun," said Hikari, looking at the sky.

Kakashi didn't reply. Both of them sitting on the rooftop of her house, watching the sunset.

They had graduated together in a years' time at the age of 5 from the Academy, becoming the closest of friends. They had been on separate teams being Gennin, but became Chuunin together also. They knew each other best and what the other was thinking, words didn't have to be exchanged to understand what the other was feeling.

His father's death was a lesson to him, he never wants to make the same mistake his father did.

Hikari put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, let it all out, you need it. Just this one time."

Tears fell down Kakashi's face, he swore it would be the last time he cried.

Both of them parent-less, they were all each other had.

[_End Flashback_]

Hikari broke her gaze with Kakashi, looked straight in front of her and started to walk towards Kakashi. However, she didn't stop when she reached him, she continued on. She only got two steps further from Kakashi when she felt him directly behind her, his arms came and wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and knew he had remembered her. He too, realizing who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light of Konoha.**

**Chapter Two**

[Music: _Kikyo_]

Kakashi loosened his hold on Hikari, turning her around to face him with both hands on her shoulders.

"It's really you," Kakashi murmured, taking a good look at Hikari's face. She still looked the same, although her features more mature. Her hair was soaking wet from the rain, long bangs that gently framed her face, parted to the right. Her once big, bright silver grey eyes, though no longer shining like the stars. Her small nose and full lips, completed the memory Kakashi had of her.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun," Hikari murmured, her eyes locked into his.

"Where have you been all these years? Why did you even leave without a word?" Kakashi asked.

"It has been a very long twelve years..." Hikari said, "Let's head into the village, I need to see the Fifth Hokage."

"The Godaime can wait a little bit longer. I, on the other hand, cannot," Kakashi said firmly.

"You're the still the same I see, pushy as ever," Hikari chuckled lightly. The little giggles that came out of her brought a smile to Kakashi's face, he has missed those sounds.

"I always get what I want. Are you hungry? We can go to Ramen Ichiraku," said Kakashi.

"That sounds great, I'll explain everything to you then," Hikari nodded.

The two headed back into Konohagakure. As they reached the village gates, Hikari stiffened up. Kakashi, sensing her tenseness, put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it, reassuring her everything would be okay.

A wave of nostalgia swept over Hikari as they walked through the village. _Twelve years since I left this village, _Hikari thought, _unbelievable. Nothing's changed._

They reached Ramen Ichiraku and was immediately greeted by both Teuchi and Ayame. There weren't any other customers, just Kakashi and Hikari. They seated themselves.

"Good evening, Kakashi! And…?" Teuchi looked at Hikari.

"This is Hikari," Kakashi put a hand on the small of her back, "Just one bowl of ramen please."

"Coming right up!" Ayame chimed.

"Just one? You're not eating, Kakashi-kun?" asked Hikari.

"No, I'm more worried about you. You need to eat," said Kakashi.

"You always worried about me, never for yourself," said Hikari. Kakashi shrugged. Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes and took in the smell of the piping hot ramen and smiled. Oh how she had missed it, it was one of her favorites.

"Itadakimasu," Hikari said, smiling at Kakashi. He just sat there, without a word, letting her enjoy the ramen. He knew that she would love every single moment of it, they have been coming to Ichiraku since they were children.

Hikari finished her bowl of ramen and sighed, "That was great! I can't remember the last time I had Ichiraku's ramen."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now, you have some explaining to do," Kakashi said firmly.

_Already getting down to business, that's the Kakashi I know. This will be fun._ Hikari thought.

[Author's Note: Sorry! Another short one! Please be patient with me…!]


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Konoha.**

**Chapter Three**

Hikari looked away from Kakashi uncomfortably, took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"The reason I left Konoha… was by the Third Hokage's orders," Hikari said. Kakashi didn't say anything, just motioned for her to continue. She knew he wanted her to finish saying everything first. "This happened right when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Kyuubi didn't attack for no reason, someone ordered him to. We didn't know who it was, and I still don't, but we knew it was a member of the Akatsuki. The Third Hokage-sama had a feeling that the person was after me though. You know I have the Senju last name, but no one, not even me, knew my family history. Third Hokage-sama explained to me that my father was from the Senju clan and my mother was from the Uchiha clan. Both of them had passed during their missions.

Being born with both Senju and Uchiha blood, that made me descendants of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. He had the power to control all of the Tailed Beasts. Those who have blood from both clans also inherit that power. I'm the only living one left. We think he was after me in order to have someone who can control the Tailed Beasts. The worst part of having that ability is that I can also break the seals on the Jinchuriki, which would unleash the beasts. It was decided that I would leave Konoha in order to lure whoever it was attacking the village, away from the village. And so I left, I wasn't allowed to say a word to anyone about it. I traveled everywhere, keeping very low-key. I lived alone, and made no friends. I had settled in Kirigakure in the Land of Water first. I secretly worked with Konoha's ANBU Black Ops to rid of defected shinobi. They would be informed I was there to help them with their missions, but not of who I actually am. For twelve years, I did that, honing my ninja skills also. The only reason I came back is because I was informed by an ANBU that the Third Hokage passed," Hikari finished, "…Kakashi-kun?" Hikari looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to say something.

"Hmm?" mumbled Kakashi. He was sort of shocked to find out Hikari had that kind of power, but wasn't so surprised. He always knew there was something special about her.

"Are you mad at me?" Hikari asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kakashi answered.

Hikari looked down, fidgeting her hands, a nervous habit she hated. "Because I didn't tell you that I had to leave for good." Hikari hated being a disappointment to Kakashi.

"It was an order, like you said. You just did as you were told. If I was in that situation, I would have done the same," said Kakashi. Hikari felt a little bit relieved but hurt at the same time. She knew she would be devastated if he had left without a word too.

"It's getting late, I should get going," said Hikari. They both got up and left Ichiraku, but to their surprise, it was very dark out. "Oh wow, I didn't think we had taken that long."

"I think you should wait until tomorrow to see the Godaime," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I should," Hikari replied.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Kakashi asked. Hikari froze, _oh shoot. I forgot all about that._

"Uhhh, I totally forgot! I can just stay at the motel," Hikari said, laughing sheepishly, scratching her head.

"You can stay at my place tonight then," Kakashi said, looking away from her. Hikari blinked a few times, did she just hear that correctly?

Hikari blushed nervously, "Noo, I don't want to intrude on you, Kakashi-kun. I don't want to be a bother either." Truth was, she always had feelings for him, and never told him. She didn't think he would reciprocate those feelings, at least, she never found out from him.

"It's fine. I will feel a lot better knowing exactly where you are," Kakashi said. _Where is this coming from? Did I just tell her to stay at my place tonight? Thank God it is dark out, I know my face is red_, he thought.

"O-okay…" Hikari said nervously. The two headed to Kakashi's apartment. Hikari had lived in the same ones, but a few units down. Kakashi had moved to the building when his father had passed away. They never liked being far from each other.

Kakashi and Hikari arrived at his place and Kakashi opened the door. Hikari didn't know why but she felt very nervous to be there. When they were little, she had been there a million times. This time though, it felt very different. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and Hikari jumped.

"Are you okay? I'm not gonna bite you know," said Kakashi.

"Hahahaha… of course," Hikari said laughing sheepishly once again.

Kakashi's apartment was very plain. He kept things minimal since he was never home. He was never the type of person to have people at his home. A small dining table for four and a couch big just big enough for a couple of people, of course, it would be only him. He had a nice sized queen bed for room and comfort, he never liked small beds.

"It's late, you need to rest," Kakashi said.

"Okay, but umm… I can take the couch," Hikari said.

"No, I'll take the couch, you can have my bed," Kakashi replied.

"What? No, I'm already bothering you by coming here late at night. I don't want to take your bed now too," Hikari argued.

"It's fine, not another word from you," Kakashi said firmly. Sighing in defeat, Hikari nodded. There was no winning against him. "Did you want to shower or anything?"

"Hm… I do. It's been a long journey… But, I don't have a change of clothes with me," Hikari said.

"You can borrow mine for the night, I'm sure I have a shirt and sweatpants big enough for you," said Kakashi. _Again! Where is all this coming from?_ He thought. It's been a long time since he's seen her, but she still had that effect on him. Hikari blushed at the thought of wearing Kakashi's clothes.

"O-okay…," Hikari mumbled. Kakashi went into his room and grabbed the clothes and returned to Hikari with them. "Thanks, Kakashi-kun."

Hikari went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the room fill up with steam. _Aahh…I can't wait, it's been such a long day_, Hikari thought. She hopped in the shower, the hot water running down her body. Hikari had developed very maturely over the years. She had nice, toned body which she had worked hard for, the shinobi training had paid off. Her feminine features still showed through, no matter how much she tried to cover up with her shinobi clothes. Many men tried to woo her, but she paid them no attention. She blushed at the thought that of her still being a virgin. She wasn't ready for that yet, there wasn't anybody she was attracted to enough that she would be willing to give up her first time... _Except maybe for one silver-haired ninja_… She shook off the lurid thought and reached for the soap. She grabbed it and began soaping up. It smelled like Kakashi. She loved his scent, _so this is the source for his scent,_ she thought.

She washed her hair and finished showering. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towel and began drying off. She hated showering at night because her hair was so thick and long, it took forever to dry. _Ugh, I need a haircut or something._ After thoroughly drying with her hair still slightly damp, she put on the clothes Kakashi had given her which were way too big for her. It would have to do though, just for one night.

Hikari came out of the bathroom just in time to see Kakashi walk out of his bedroom. He had taken off his everyday ninja clothes and mask and had changed into a black v-neck t-shirt and grey sweatpants. The shirt looked like it was tailor-made to him, his muscles slightly showing through his shirt. His sweatpants hung at his hips, and Hikari couldn't take it anymore. She blushed at the sight and looked away.

"Are you ready? Come on," said Kakashi. Kakashi walked back into his bedroom and Hikari followed. He stood by the bed, and motioned for Hikari to get in. She laid down and Kakashi pulled the comforters up and covered her. He then sat down on the bed. He looked at Hikari, seeing her eyes flutter from being exhausted, but trying to fight it. "Stop fighting the sleep, you need it."

Hikari nodded and closed her eyes, giving in. Kakashi started to get up but Hikari had grabbed his arm. "Don't leave," Hikari mumbled, eyes still closed.

Kakashi took her hand and set it down, "I'll be right outside, I'm not going anywhere." Hikari had already fell fast asleep. Kakashi sat back down and looked at Hikari. He saw a couple pieces of hair that fell onto her face, and brushed it back with his hand. He didn't know what came over him, but he put his hand on her cheek and slightly stroked it with his thumb. Hikari, although dead asleep, nuzzled into his hand. Kakashi was surprised at the motion but kept it to himself. Before he knew it, he found his face right above Hikari's, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light of Konoha.**

**Chapter Four**

Hikari shifted in the bed, her eyes fluttering from the bright light that had flooded into the room from the window. _Where am I?_ She thought. _This isn't my room_. Memories from last night came back to her as she realized what happened. _Oh that's right, I'm at Kakashi's place… Wait, KAKASHI'S PLACE?! _Hikari screamed at herself in her head, eyes wide open. She sat up so quickly in the bed that it gave her headrush. _Ow…_ Hikari put her hand to her forehead. Hikari got up from the bed and opened the bedroom door. She walked into the living room, but no sight of Kakashi there.

"Kakashi…?" Hikari called out. No reply. _He must have left already, _she thought. Hikari looked up at the clock that was hung on the wall: 11:00.

"It's 11 already?! I must have been really tired to sleep that long," Hikari mumbled to herself. "I need to see the Fifth." She walked into bathroom and proceeded to get ready. Hikari looked at herself in the mirror. _For once, no bags underneath my eyes. _Hikari looked to her right and noticed her clothes had been neatly folded on the counter. She blushed, _Oh that's right, I borrowed Kakashi's clothes last night_. Hikari then changed back into her clothes: a fitted white v-neck t-shirt, black mid-thigh shorts, black shinobi gloves, and long black jacket (A.N: think Anko's tan one!) She groaned at her lack of shinobi clothing, but in reality, she knew why. She always tried to keep low-key, so others didn't know she was a ninja. Her headband from Konoha lost many years ago during an ANBU mission.

Hikari walked back out into the empty apartment, ready to leave. As she was putting on her shoes, Hikari noticed a single key placed next to where her shoes were. _Of course he would worry about me locking up his house,_ Hikari thought and smiled. She decided to keep her white long Konoha cloak there at Kakashi's for the time being. Hikari left the apartment, locked it, and placed the key into the pocket of her jacket. She felt the other pocket, feeling for her money pouch, still there. _Now off to see the Fifth Hokage…_

* * *

As Hikari made her way to the Academy, she ignored the stares from the people on the streets. _Why is everyone staring? Is there something wrong with me?_ Hikari thought. Maybe it was her attire, or the fact that no one has seen her around the village before. Either way, Hikari hated being stared at. She never liked attention being on her. Hikari approached the grounds before the building, looking up at the Hokage monument. _Sarutobi-sama… Minato-sensei…_ _I'm back... _Hikari thought. The Third Hokage had treated her like his own daughter back then, always looking out for her. Minato was like an older brother to her. Despite with Hikari not being on Minato's team, he would always be willing to help her train alongside with Kakashi. Hikari shook her head, not wanting to remember any more painful memories. She walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, not sure what to expect.

Right outside of the Hokage's office door was Genma Shiranui, who was leaning on the wall, he was posting guard for the day. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see the familiar face.

"…Hi—Hikari..?" asked Genma in shock.

"Genma! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hikari reached Genma and pulled him into a hug. "How have you been?"

"You know, the usual. Whoops, you wouldn't know what the usual is. You've been gone for so long!" said Genma, chuckling and scratching his head. _Wow…_ _she has grown._ They pulled away from the hug and Genma hadn't realized he was staring at her.

Hikari, feeling his stare and feeling awkward, cleared her throat, "It's good to see you. I'm here to see the Hokage, she's expecting me."

Genma fell out of his trance, "Of course! I'll let her know you're here." He knocked on the door twice, opened it, and walked in. "Hokage-sama, Hikari is here for you," Hikari heard Genma say inside. The door opened and he came out, ushering her to go in.

"Thanks, Genma," said Hikari with a smile.

Genma, feeling the redness and heat creep up on his face, stuttered, "N-no-no problem Hi-Hikari."

Hikari walked into the room, nostalgia washing over her. She always came here to see the Third Hokage as a child.

[_Flashback_]

"Hokage-sama!" wailed a 5-year old Hikari as she bursts into the Hokage's office. Right behind her was an equal in age Kakashi, who had ran after her into the office.

"What is it, Hikari?" asked a younger Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was sitting at his desk. He had just finished giving out missions for the day and thought it was a good time to finally relax… until this happened.

Hikari jumped into his lap and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Hiruzen always hated seeing her cry. "Ka-Kakashi-kun…" Hikari sobbed.

"It was an accident, I swear!" responded Kakashi with guilt in his eyes.

"There there, Hikari. No need to cry," said Hiruzen, patting Hikari on the head. The tears almost immediately stopped. He always knew how to calm her down.

The two had been sparring on the training grounds. Kakashi was the better of the two when it came to taijutsu, Hikari had wanted to improve. Kakashi had accidentally taken it too far when he pinned her to the ground too forcefully.

[_End Flashback_]

Hikari smiled at the memory, but also feeling sad for the passing of the old man. There wasn't another quite like him.

"Hikari… Senju," a female voice said suddenly, causing Hikari to come out of her reminiscing. She looked up to see a woman sitting in the Hokage's chair. _A female Hokage, huh? She looks quite young and not someone who would even be a Hokage,_ Hikari thought.

"You're finally here," said the woman, "I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and this is Shizune, my attendant." Tsunade motioned her hand to another woman who was standing next to Hokage at her desk. This other woman looked like she was around Hikari's age. Nonetheless, Hikari bowed her head low in respect. Hikari finally recognized the woman sitting in the chair, the female of the Legendary Sannin, who was rumored to have left Konoha after the Second Shinobi War. She picked up her head and her gaze met with the Hokage's.

"You are probably wondering why I summoned you back here to Konoha," said Tsunade. Hikari nodded. "You might not understand right now, but we need you here, Hikari." Hikari cocked her head to the side and looked at Tsunade curiously.

"What do you mean? You mean Konoha needs me? As if," Hikari scoffs, "I only pose as a danger to this village. I was ordered to leave for the sake of Konoha twelve years ago, and now you're saying you need me here?"

"I know how much the Third Hokage meant to you, and I'm sorry to have informed you of his death in the way I did, in a scroll. I didn't have much a choice," said Tsunade.

Hikari fought back the tears that wanted to form in her eyes, "Yes, the old man who had also sent me away from this place."

"You know he had reasons for doing that," Tsunade replied. Hikari was angry, how does this woman even know anything that happened? This was between her and the Third Hokage.

"How do you know about all this? About who I am?" Hikari asked.

Tsunade sighed, "I had left the village also, a long time ago, with Shizune. I was the only one left of my clan…"

"Was…?" Hikari interrupted.

"Yes, was. Until I had received a message during my travels from the Third Hokage, telling me a girl with the last name of Senju was in Konoha, but just left the village for good. He explained everything to me, in hopes of me being able to find you," Tsunade explained, "imagine that, another Senju. I thought I was the last one. Shizune and I traveled all over, hoping to find you, but to no avail. You never stayed in one place for long. But I knew I would find you one day."

Hikari's head was swimming, it was all becoming too much for her.

"But—But I'm not fully Senju, I'm… also an Uchiha," Hikari said the last part quietly.

"I never expected you to be full Senju, every clan interbreeds with other clans. My grandmother, the First Hokage's wife, was an Uzumaki," said Tsunade calmly, "I finally found you after receiving information from some of the ANBU members who had been working with you. I summoned you because I wanted you to know that you belong here, in Konoha."

"I can't stay here, it's too dangerous for everyone. If something happens again like—" Hikari started.

"I won't let anything happen to one of mine – a Senju," Tsunade promised. Hikari saw something in her eyes that made her feel at ease. "Welcome home, Hikari."

**[Author's Note: Thank you so much to my reader, XxShizukoxX, for reviewing my story! I know it seems the story is developing very slowly, but I am doing it on purpose. I try to update with new chapters as often as I can!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the main plot! Mishi does! I just own my OC, Hikari.]**

**The Light of Konoha.**

**Chapter Five**

Hikari left the Hokage's office, walking absentmindedly down the steps. It was all still too much for her to comprehend. _Why didn't Sandaime-sama tell me Tsunade was related to me? All this time… I thought I was alone…_ Hikari thought. She looked up at the bright blue, cloudless sky, seeing the sun shining bright. _It's still pretty early in the day._ Hikari found a bench underneath a tree and sat down, staring into space, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Yo!" a voice said suddenly out of nowhere right next to Hikari.

"Ahh!" She yelped and flinched away from the source. She clutched her heart, panting, and looked up at the culprit. Kakashi. "KAKASHI! You can't just do that!"

"Do what?" Kakashi asked, his face was beaming with a smile.

"You know what! Pop out of nowhere and scare me like that!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Ahh… sorry, it's a habit," Kakashi said apologetically, sitting down next to Hikari. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking…" Hikari trailed off, looking off into the distance.

"About?" Kakashi asked. _She doesn't look too happy…_

"About what Tsunade-sama told me, you know, being related to me and whatnot," Hikari said. "She wants me to stay here in Konoha. She said I'm needed here, although I'm not sure why yet."

"Hm…" mumbled Kakashi. He didn't want to press further on the subject.

"Tsunade-sama asked me if I wanted to become a Jonin-sensei. I told her I wasn't ready for that yet. After being by myself for so long and just working with experienced ANBU, I'm just used to that. So, back to ANBU Black Ops I go. Maybe in a little while, I'll have my own students," Hikari said, now looking at Kakashi, "Don't you have students?"

"I did," he said simply. Hikari raised an eyebrow curiously. "I'm a failure as a teacher. Sakura has been training under Tsunade as a medic ninja, Naruto has been gone with Jiraiya for two and a half years as his apprentice, and Sasuke… He left the village."

Hikari knew the hurt behind his voice when he explained. When they were kids, he hated the thought of being a failure and disappointment. "You're not a failure, things happen for a reason. They'll always be your students," Hikari said beaming a smile at Kakashi.

Kakashi and Hikari looked at each other, all was silent. The wind was blowing Hikari's hair around lightly and Kakashi was entranced by her gaze. He thought back to last night.

[_Flashback_]

Kakashi leaned down, his head hanging above Hikari's face. Before he knew it, he leant down further and kissed her on the cheek.

_Goodnight, Hikari._

He got up and walked out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He headed for the couch, where he had already set out a pillow and blanket for the night. Kakashi laid down, pulled the covers up and stared up at the dark ceiling.

_Why the hell did I just do that? What's gotten over me? Hikari is just… my best friend._ _I'm just glad she's back. That girl, had me worried for twelve years. I thought she had died…_

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and continued to stare into the darkness. Insomnia always got the best of him. He often had nightmares, so he always tried to keep his sleeping schedule to just a few hours. After what felt like forever, Kakashi finally drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi woke up early the next morning. He got up and noticed it was still silent in the apartment. He walked over to his bedroom door, quietly opened it, and saw Hikari's sleeping form on his bed. She was facing towards the door, but if he hadn't seen her chest move from breathing, he wouldn't have thought she was even alive. She looked too peaceful for Kakashi to disturb, so he let her be.

He closed the door again and began to get ready for the day.

_They come back today…_

[_End Flashback_]

Hikari thought about how she saw Kakashi after her shower last night with his night clothes, without his mask even, and blushed. Both of them widened their eyes at the realization of what was happening and broke their gaze, each looking away from each other in embarrassment.

Kakashi coughed into his hand. "So, where are your ninja clothes and headband?"

"Hokage-sama will give me the clothes tomorrow… and as for the headband…" Hikari reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a dark grey Leaf Village headband. "I haven't worn one in a while. Mine was lost during an ANBU mission about 5 years ago. I don't know how Tsunade-sama knew I didn't want a normal blue one…"

[_Flashback_]

A 5 year-old Hikari and Kakashi had just passed their genin exams, with the two of them being the youngest and top of their class. The both of them had walked outside to enjoy the day in celebration of them officially becoming ninjas. Kakashi had secured his headband on his forehead.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Hikari?" asked Kakashi. "You don't want people to know you're a ninja?"

Hikari clutched her headband and said, "Of course I want everyone to know I'm a ninja! It's just… I hate the color of it! I'm going to change the color first!"

"What color are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see!" beamed Hikari.

Hikari and Kakashi had went back to Kakashi's house that night. Kakashi watched Hikari as she cut off the metal plate that bore the Leaf Village symbol from the cloth. Despite being only 5 years old, Hikari knew it didn't take a genius to know how to sew. So she sewed the metal plate onto a dark grey cloth that she had bought from the market.

"Ta-da! This color is much better, I think it brings out my eyes more!" Hikari said happily.

"Here," Kakashi said. He took the headband from her and tied it around her left upper arm, with the symbol facing out. "It looks good on you!"

[_End Flashback_]

Kakashi grabbed the headband from Hikari's hand. He wrapped the headband around her left upper arm and tied it securely. "This is where it belongs," he said.

"You still remember?" Hikari asked, shocked at the gesture.

"Of course, I was the one who put it there first," Kakashi said.

Hikari smiled at him, "Oh by the way, where did you go this morning anyways?"

"I had to see the Hokage to talk about some stuff. Actually, Naruto comes back today with Jiraiya. She wanted me to test both Naruto and Sakura on their training, to see if there's any improvement," Kakashi said.

"Naruto… that's the Yondaime Hokage's kid, huh?" Hikari asked, "I caused him a lot of pain and suffering… Because of me, he had to grow up without parents…"

"It wasn't your fault, Hikari, and you know," said Kakashi, "Don't blame yourself for things that you weren't responsible."

"But—," Hikari started.

"You'll meet him soon," Kakashi interrupted, "But don't go into detail about how you know him when you've never met. He wants and needs to learn about himself by himself."

Hikari nodded, "Okay…"

"I have to back to the Hokage's office for a little bit, I will be right back," he said, "Will you wait here for me? I won't be long."

"Of course, that's fine!" said Hikari, smiling at him.

And with that, Kakashi made a sign with his hand and disappeared from the bench. Hikari was once again alone, it was just her and her thoughts.

_Naruto…_

* * *

Kakashi appeared onto the awning right outside of the Hokage office's window. He sat down and pulled out his Icha Icha Violence book. From inside, he can hear people talking.

"Hey! That is you isn't it, Naruto!" said Shikamaru from inside.

_He's back already huh…_ Thought Kakashi. He averted his attention back to his book.

He then heard someone open up the window. "Huh?" said the voice.

Kakashi looked up at the person who opened the window, "You sure got tall… Naruto…"

Naruto looked down to see Kakashi sitting.

"Yo!" said Kakashi, putting a hand up to wave at the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. Naruto came out from the window. "You haven't changed at all!" He then reached into his bag and pulled out a book, "Listen, listen… I've got a present for you, sensei!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kakashi. He was shaking with excitement and reached out to receive the gift.

"This is the first new title in the Make-Out series in three years! I think this stuff is boring, but you like this stuff, right?" said Naruto.

Kakashi's hand shook as he excitingly opened up the cover. _I need to read this now! _He thought.

"That's enough fun for now, Kakashi," said Tsunade from the window. Kakashi closed the book hesitatingly and stood up.

Naruto looked up at his sensei, "Don't tell me you're my opponent, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm, not exactly," Kakashi replied. He walked over to the window and saw Sakura standing there. "It's been a while since I have seen you too!"

"Yes, it has, sensei," said Sakura. Kakashi perched himself on the window sill. Naruto jumped through the open window back into the room. "My opponent is… the both of you, Naruto and Sakura!"

Sakura and Naruto was shocked.

"Kakashi-sensei is our opponent…" Naruto said.

Tsunade turned around in her chair to face them, "I want to see the both of you can against him. I will determine your status' in the future based on the results from this. Sakura, show me that you weren't wasting time from training under me."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" said Sakura.

"So then, shall we start right away?" Kakashi began, "Is what I would like to say. But since you just got back Naruto, I'll let you rest for a short while first."

"I'm not tired or anything at all!" said Naruto.

"Let's just meet up at the Third Training Grounds later," said Kakashi, turning away from the window. "See ya later." With that, he made a sign and disappeared.

Kakashi appeared again next to Hikari. "Come on, Hikari, let's go."

Hikari, who was expecting his arrival right at that moment, looked up at him. "Yes."

The two of them vanished from the bench and appeared on the rooftop of a building. Kakashi pulled out the new book Naruto gave him and opened it. "Look what Naruto got me," said Kakashi.

Hikari looked at the title, "Make-Out Tactics? I didn't know you read stuff like that." She made a face at him. Kakashi smiled and Hikari shook her head. He motioned for Hikari to stand next to him, leaning against the fence. As soon as he read the first word, he heard a voice.

"What do you think, pretty good, huh?" Jiraiya asked. "It's probably my finest work." Kakashi looked up to see Jiraiya standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Jiraiya looked at Hikari. "Ahh, who is this beautiful lady? Is this who you were hurrying off to earlier, Kakashi? Everyone thought you were just running off to read the book."

"This is Hikari Senju," said Kakashi.

"Hikari Senju? My my, it has been a long time since I have seen you! Last time, you were just a little girl. Look at you now, a beautiful woman!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Haha… yes, Jiraiya-sensei. It has been a while," Hikari chuckled. _Jiraiya-sensei is still the same after all these years_, Hikari thought.

"Are you back for good now? The last thing I heard about you was that you were in The Land of Water," said Jiraiya.

"Yes, I suppose I am… Wait, how did you know where I was?" asked Hikari curiously.

"I have my ways, you know," said Jiraiya simply. Hikari narrowed her eyes at him. The look he gave her said _I'll tell you later._ Hikari nodded.

Kakashi and Hikari got up from the fence and followed Jiraiya off of the rooftop and into the streets of the village. They were all walking side by side, Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read too.

"As promised, I am leaving Naruto in your care," said Jiraiya.

Kakashi side-glanced at Jiraiya, "It would be nice if he had grown up a little at least."

"Hmph, you don't think I slipped up, did you? You better be careful, you might get beaten out if you're careless," Jiraiya replied.

"That's comforting to know," said Kakashi.

"Their actions are gaining momentum," said Jiraiya. Kakashi and Hikari looked at him. _Who is he talking about?_ Hikari thought. Hikari looked at Kakashi for an answer. He looked at her, but didn't say anything, he shook his head, as if to say "not here." Hikari didn't press on the issue.

"Do you want sweet dumplings, Hikari?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh? Sure… that sounds good," Hikari said quietly.

"There's a good place over here, we can stop there and continue our discussion," Jiraiya said.

The three of them stopped at the small shop. Kakashi and Hikari sat on one side of the table and Jiraiya by himself on the other side. Kakashi ordered Hikari a few sticks of dango and hot tea for the three.

Hikari popped one into her mouth, "Mmm, I missed these." Kakashi watched as she ate the sweet dumplings happily. Jiraiya noticed how Kakashi looked at her and smiled to himself. _I've never seen anyone make Kakashi act like this… She's a curious one…_ Jiraiya thought, looking at Hikari.

"Kakashi..." said Jiraiya. Kakashi turned his back towards Jiraiya.

"Hmm… So, they're finally making their move," said Kakashi.

"We were expecting this though, albeit to a certain degree," replied Jiraiya.

"The Akatsuki, huh?" mumbled Kakashi. Hikari snapped her head to look at Kakashi. _Akatsuki? Did I just hear that right?_ Hikari thought. "Why are they taking such dramatic action?" Kakashi asked. "What do they want? Do they have a goal?"

"Right now, I don't know that… However, what I do know is that they're after what's inside of Naruto," Jiraiya said seriously, "I know they have something evil in mind. I already told this information to those who are in charge of security in each land. I do hope they are going to be tightening up their security immediately."

Hikari froze… _They're after what's inside of Naruto? Right before I left, the Third Hokage told me Minato and Kushina sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto… Oh no… Why am I here? I'm only going to be a danger to him…_ Hikari's arms was shaking by her side, she closed her eyes. Kakashi, sensing it, put a hand on her arm.

"We're going to head out first, Naruto and Sakura are waiting for us," said Kakashi.

"Oh yes, that's right, you were going to test them. Are you really going to fight them?" asked Jiraiya. "Be careful, Naruto really has improved. After all, he trained under one of the Legendary Sannin!"

"The bell test," said Kakashi smiling.

"Ahh, of course, of course," said Jiraiya, nodding his head, "Following after Minato, I see. Well good luck! Naruto might have some new tricks up his sleeves, and Sakura… She looks like a second-generation Tsunade to me."

Kakashi paid for the bill and the three left the dango shop. Hikari followed Kakashi to the training grounds, walking next to him quietly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi, looking ahead. Hikari didn't say anything. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and patted. "Everything will be fine, _you'll_ be fine. As long as I'm here, at least."

They arrived at the training grounds and saw Naruto and Sakura by the fence. Grabbing Hikari's wrist, he made a sign and the both of them disappeared from the edge of the area and appeared on the top of the fence by Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was perched on top, while Hikari was sitting.

"Sorry about that! On my way here, I happened to run into an old woman in trouble and…." Kakashi began.

"Okay! That's a total lie!" exclaimed both Naruto and Sakura angrily. Hikari chuckled. _Obito used to do that._

"Uh? Who's this?" said Naruto, pointing at Hikari.

"My name is Hikari," said Hikari.

"Ahhh… is this your girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"No, no. She's a friend of mine, she's a Jonin who will be watching over this," explained Kakashi.

"He's denying it, I think that's his girlfriend," Naruto whispered to Sakura. Hikari chuckled again into her hand, looking at Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Hmph!"

The four of them made their way to the three wooden posts in the middle of the field.

"Oh yeah, this is your guys' first Training Grounds, wasn't it?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book. _When did he pull out that damn book? Sigh…_ Hikari thought, shaking her head. "We still had Sasuke with us back then…"

"Squad Seven…" said Sakura sadly.

"Three-Man squad…" Naruto trailed off.

Kakashi had looked down at his book for a few moments, looked back up, and saw both Naruto and Sakura moping on the ground. His eye twitched, _Sasuke's name is off limits for them, huh?_ Hikari looked at Kakashi, questioningly.

"It's time to start guys," said Hikari.

Kakashi nodded and took out the two bells from his pocket, "Let's see how much you guys have grown up. You guys haven't given up on Sasuke, right?"

"Absolutely we have not!" said Sakura.

"This is why I continued training!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well you know the rules, they're the same from when we first met," explained Kakashi. "I don't care how it's done, I just want you to take a bell away from me." He then hooked the bells on the top of his pants. "If you don't…

""—come at me with the intent to kill,"" said Naruto.

""you won't be able to get the bells," right?" finished Sakura.

Hikari flashed from her spot and appeared sitting on top of the middle wooden posts. She would be watching from there. She suddenly felt the presence of three other people off in the distance in the trees. Looking at them, she spotted Jiraiya sitting on a tree branch, Tsunade and Shizune standing on the ground leaning on a tree. _They must be curious to see too, huh?_

"Good luck, guys!" Hikari said to the trio. Kakashi smiled at her.

Naruto and Sakura got into a defensive stance, and looked at Kakashi, eagerly waiting. Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Let's go!" shouted Naruto, dashing towards Kakashi.

_Naruto Uzumaki... _Hikari thought, once again thinking about the boy whose life she had ruined.


End file.
